Payback
by GravityNeko
Summary: AU. Ichigo leaves her childeren with her younger brother and sister to give them a lesson in child-rearing, while her husband and she go away for the month.


**A/N: This could be my sequel to LTS, set 21 years after the twins were born. I like to give my characters their own times…Ichi's was when she was 16. Now it's Kyo Usagi's turn. Yipee!**

**Warning: Adult Language

* * *

**

Kiyoshi Uesugi sat outside the bookstore at the table, his editor at his shoulder whispering furious words. His twin sister, Usagi was setting up her keyboard. He passed a thousand yen to his editor and he in turn gave it to the woman at the instrument. "Remember, Usagi..." "What, brat?" "No singing. Absolutely no singing." He stood up. Kiyoshi had grown as tall as his tou-san and as lanky as him. He looked more like his uncle Tatsuha then his father though.

"Fine." She huffed. "Write one lousy book about haikus and the fame goes to his big inflated ego."

"I heard that."

"You have a fat head, it's not my fault so NYAH!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh don't you look charming, just like tou-san'ni..." His voice was mocking.

Kiyoshi was dressed in casual jeans and light sports jacket, his amber eyes flashing. Most people would've known him as Eiri Yuki's son. That was the main reason he hadn't used his real name.

"Matsunaga-san..."

He turned to his editor with a smile. UnlikeEiri Yukithough he had more of a personality. Not a personality of a block of ice; though that was the way he acted around Usagi. In front of crowds, he was charismatic like his tou-san, smiling glibly. Many women fell for his good looks, but he was dating none at the moment. His twin sister eyed him with eagle-like eyes and smirked. He gave her his charming smile and she AGAIN stuck her tongue out at him!

"There's no living with you is there?"

"Nope."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Just think of this as bonding…"

"Bonding?" he sounded dubious.

"Either that or pay back. Which do you prefer?"

"Pain in the ass."

"Pay back it is."

"Don't you think you two are a little old for these game?" Ichigo asked coming up to them with a smile.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" Kiyoshi flashed his older sister a dazzling smile, one hand thrust in his sport-coat pocket. "But I suppose old habits die hard…" He cast a glance towards his other sister who was dressed in the most seductive outfit he'd ever seen a woman where much less his sister. Usagi would have done tou-san'ni proud. He'd seen some of the outfits Shuichi Shindou had worn. Of course back then his lithe, teenage body had been made for those sorts of clothes.

Usagi noticed this and pirouetted in place, two long raven braids plaited over her shoulder. "Like it, Onesan?"(1) she asked her elder sister. The young woman was wearing a tight leather skirt with black leggings underneath and a red sleeveless top, baring her sensuous arms. "Yeah, it's great, Usagi." "Thanks…" Ichigo bit her lip, brushing golden hair out of the way. Kyo looked at her with suspicion. "You look like you want to say something, so spit it out." He took the papers his editor gave him and signed them. "Well…." "Thank you so much for coming here, Matsunaga-san!" the store's owner gushed, coming outside. "It is a privilege to have a poet of your caliber…and so young too." The rotund man smiled from ear to ear.

"It's no problem…" He should have been annoyed, he'd wanted the huge bookstore across town but they'd already been booked with another person's signings. He only prayed his reviews were good enough to lure the romantics out there that thrived on poetry such as his. Kyo looked at Ichigo. "You had something you wanted to ask me?" "After the signing…" "If anyone comes…" Usagi muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Kiyoshi shot her an evil glare. It was people like her that gave decent people a bad name. "Pessimist."

He returned to talk with his editor.

* * *

An hour, later the walkway in front of the small bookstore became lined with people of all ages. The owner was rubbing his hands together. Apparently, his appearance (Kiyoshi's) had brought in customers the man hadn't had in a long while. Young girls in short skirts held their books to their chests and stared at him with come-hither eyes. Air headed bimbos, he thought. They didn't even know a single meaning of his haikus, but they'd come just to get a good look at his face. The picture on the inside cover probably had not done him justice they would gush. Kyo gave a bored looked that was one thing he couldn't stand.

Then there were the actually serious poetic people who actually would take interest in his writings. They're several scholarly men who were bouncing up and down on the soles of their shoes. Others swayed in line, arching up on tip-toe as if trying to get a peek at him. There were even some elderly ladies who obviously weren't too senile to understand his work. One smiled crookedly and whistled at him. Actually whistled at him! This took Kiyoshi aback for a moment and he graced her with his own dashing smile. The one he'd perfected by himself

"Matsunaga-san…" a young girl pressed, interrupting his thoughts. "Matsunaga-san?"

"Hmmm…?"

She shoved the look on the table and looked at him with adoring eyes. Adoring cow eyes, he thought. "Do you enjoy haiku?" He asked taking the book and opening the flap.

"Oh yes!" she announced, bouncing on her toes.

He looked up at her through stunning amber eyes. He seemed to smile with his eyes. Kiyoshi could do that even though he didn't use his lips at times. He knew when to give people his full mouth smile and when not to. When he didn't give them either, his twin sister insisted he looked exactly like their stoic tou-san. And Kyo had to admit at times he did.

He wrote his name in perfect kanji on the inside flap and closed the book back up, pushing it back to its owner. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I will, sir. I'll cherish, Matsunaga-san…"

His book had had an early release and people had been given a sneak peak. That was the reason for everyone's enthusiasm, even though he was relatively new to the literary stage.

Eiri Yuki had said given him a harsh lesson in life when he'd told his son, "Don't go out there expecting everyone to love you. That's not reality."

Kyo supposed he could not blame his tou-san….Yuki-san's attitude had been his way of life as long as the forlorn and bitter novelist could remember. That was until Shuichi Shindou had entered his life, and brightened his dreary existence with his hyper-activity and over-cheerfulness. His tou-san'ni he'd heard—and learned—was a regular pain in the ass. Shuichi was like a dog with a bone and wouldn't let go. Too bad the bone at the time happened to be one cynic named Eiri Yuki. It was if the man had never had a chance. Kiyoshi snorted inwardly. Of course he hadn't known how his tou-san'ni acted was infectious. His ebullient attitude could brighten anyone's miserable day.

It certainly had done something for him when Kyo was just a kid.

He went on signing copies of his book, _the Language of Haiku, from_ 9-10 am, receiving various amounts and kinds of compliments from various people. He met men who stuttered, old women who flirted with him shamelessly, and young men who were very taken with his book as well as him. He could tell a few of them were obviously gay. It was quite obvious the way that a couple of them looked at him. He signed the boy's book and passed it back to him, giving him a pointed glance. It was meant as a message. One that said, _thanks, but I don't swing that way_.

The boy obviously caught this look and gave a crushed look, hugging the book while cast a last fleeting and longing glance toward him.

His sister played all the while in the background, her music calm and influential. His intent was for her music to fit his writing; which hadn't been easy since Usagi was such a stubborn soul. She'd at first refused to comply with his wishes. That was until he'd promised she'd be_ compensated_. Of course that got her. Usagi Uesugi had lept at the chance to rake in a couple thousand yen.

She leaned over and whispered in his ear and the crowd dispersed. "I think you hurt his feelings, Ototo." (2)

"I don't swing that way…If I did it would be different..." He sighed and put his pen away. "Would have rather I led him on, and let him believed I'd be interested in such a relationship?"

"You could've been nicer..."

"It's not as if I knew him. Best not to give him the wrong impression."

"A person heart is a fragile thing, Kiyoshi."

"I know that, and that's why I felt it necessary to do what I did." He arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Now will you quit being a pain in my ass?"

"What? Why you!"

"Ah-ah ah…." This was the Kyo the crowd and fans would never see.

The one who joked ceaselessly with his elder twin sister and gave his older sister, Ichigo problems ever since he was old enough to speak. He was the one who nagged Usagi constantly on how bad she sang; in fact he still did. She still couldn't sing. In fact, she'd stopped trying to a few years back for which his eardrums were grateful. "Wipe that smug smile off your face." Usagi snapped. "My singing wasn't that bad." "If you like listening to tortured cats…" He grinned as he said this and his sister screamed. Actually screamed. He laughed this off and began packing up his stuff, and inserting it in his brief case.

"Had to go and do that didn't we?" Ichigo asked dryly.

"I live to annoy her, you know that. Anyway," He hefted the case. "She's the one acting like a complete baby….Not me." He tucked his hand in his pocket.

"Congratulations…"

Kiyoshi turned to see his tou-san standing side by side with his tou-san'ni. "My little baby boy's all grown up…" Shuichi whimpered with tears in his large violet eyes.

"Shuichi…" Yuki growled in warning, the retired novelist looking tired around the eyes.

"I can't help it." He ran forward.

"Tou-san'ni n!"

But before he could get his whole sentence out, his maternal parent wrapped his arms around the grown-man and squeezed him tight. "My baby…" He chanted over and over again.

All Kiyoshi could do was grit his teeth and bear it.

He could see both of his sisters snickering behind their hands, trying to hide their laughter. Kyo sent them a cold look that said, _I'll get you two later_. To they responded with twin grins that said in return, _yeah right. I'd like to see you try._ Smartasses, he thought still shooting them _the look_.

Shuichi eventually let go at the urging of Yuki. "Let him go before you crush him to death, baka-chan.." He thumped his lover lightly on the top of the head. "Oh…" He wiped his tears. "Sorry, little Kyo…" He touched his son's face. "I'm just so proud of…yoooooouuuuuuuu…." With that said he broke down into tears of happiness/sadness once more. It was like a geyser spouting unlimited water. Yuki groaned and shook his head, taking hold of Shu's shoulders and shaking him. "Cut it out, you're embarrassing the kid." Kyo looked up and grinned, aching for his tou-san's approval. The former novelist hesitated for a second, searching his son's eyes then turned away… "Tou-san…"

"You did well, Kiyoshi." He said back to his son. "I'm proud of you."

"Arigato, Tou-san." He bowed to his sire.

"You shouldn't be thanking me." Yuki said stopping and turning to face the young man. "You deserved it. You earned it. You worked hard to get where you are now."

"He's right, Ototo…" Ichigo spoke up with a smile. "You did work hard…And we ALL.." She shook Usagi. "…Are proud of you. Aren't we, Usagi?"

Kyo searched his twin's eyes for the truth.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm proud of you…Pain in my ass."

He narrowed his eye in mirth, "So you say…But I'm the one who had to deal with the Ryuichi-Stalker."

"HEY! I was NEVER as bad as uncle Tat!"

"No…" A grin. "You were worse."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Make me."

"I don't make idiots…Moron!"

"Oh, we're resulting to name calling, eh?"

"Kids, please….Don't fight." Shuichi desperately tried to be the mediator, but it was a loosing battle.

Ichigo groaned. _This is so stupid, she thought._

"What? You didn't hear me? We'll hear this…" Usagi resorted to her old tactics and proceeded to sing off-key, just to annoy her younger brother. "Can you hear this?"

"Only someone deaf couldn't hear your screeching!" He covered his ears, gone was the sophisticated author. "Stop that yowling, you tone-deaf cow!"

"COW?"

Yuki, Shuichi, and Ichigo watched this amusing spectacle take place. It was as if the two were childeren aagain by the way they were behaving. "I guess…I'll tell them my news later…"

"What news.?" Shuichi inquired.

"Oh, that Seiya and I are going away for the month and they're stuck with the kids…."

"Oh." Was Yuki and Shuichi's responses.

"Even little Yumi?" her okaa-san inquired.

"Especially little Yumi." She grinned.

"Ichigo, that's awful!"

"I know…" She was still grinning as she thought of the hell the kids would cause her unattached and childless brother and sister.

* * *

**(1) Onesan: Older sister**

**(2) Ototo: younger brother**

**A/N: Well well well. That was good if I do say so myself, which I do. I'm not going to do that other story after all….Sorry….But I will do this sequel. Oh are Usagi Kiyoshi in for a world of hurt. They're going to learn first hand lessons on how to watch a six year old. MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**Okay, enough of acting like a complete psycho. I hope you liked this… I enjoyed writing it! Please review!**


End file.
